


First Colds

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: The Lives of Azalea and Belle Kent [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Brief appearance of Damian, Kon is a good husband!, M/M, Sick babies!, This was what I wrote for TimKon week, Worried Tim!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls get their first colds! Tim worries and Kon keeps him sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Colds

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope this reads well. Ok so this takes place some time after Super Robin Babies! So I hope you like it!

* * *

* * *

 

First Colds

 

It started off as a normal morning at the Kent house the sun was shining, the birds singing and Tim Kent was dead asleep. His husband Kon slowly woke him up kissing him up and down along his spine. “Mmm…..mornin’” Tim said sleepily to his husband. “Morning Wonder Boy.” Tim chuckled “Hehe…Clone Boy.” Kon kissed him before going lower tugging Tim’s pants down for some morning sex when they heard the twins start crying. “Sounds like their up.” Tim says readjusting his pants before getting out of bed with Kon and heading for the nursery.

            “Kids. The ultimate Cockblock.” Kon sighed as they walked it to check on their daughters. Tim went right to the crib and picked up Belle “Hey what’s wrong Belle? What’s wrong sweetie?” he asked as he started to rock her gently thinking it was a nightmare that woke her. Kon picked up Azalea and felt her forehead “She’s burning up. What about belle?” Tim quickly felt belle’s forehead “Her too. Looks like we’re staying home.”

Kon started to rock Azalea while Tim went to change Belle. “Shh…its’ ok Az….it’s ok. Daddy’s here.” She sniffled and he checked her over with his X-ray vision.  “They’re both congested. Belle seems to be a bit worse off.” Tim finished changing her and held her close before handing her to kon so he could change Azalea. “So Belle could have a weak immune system like I did as a kid?” He said while changing azalea making sure she was comfy again in her diaper.

            “Most likely.” Kon replied as her rocked Belle who started coughing and the sound broke their hearts. Azalea sneezed and coughed a bit but it wasn’t as bad as her sister. “Should we take them to a doctor?” Tim asked as he carried Azalea to the dresser where the girls’ clothes were. “Tim you have like 50 different degrees and are as skilled as ANY doctor.” Kon told him, Tim sighed “I know. But…I’m scared.” Kon came over and kissed his temple gently. “It’s gonna be ok Tim. We can handle this.” He said as he helped Tim find something for the girls to wear.

            Once they had dressed the girls Kon quickly got ready at super speed and took the girls so Tim could as well. “Ok…now to take your temps." Kon said to the girls as he used his TTK to bring the first aid kit over while he sat in the rocking chair holding them. Once he adjusted the girls he opened the box and got out the ear thermometer and took Azalea’s temperature first. “99.2 *F. Now Belle? You ready?” he asked as he switches the cover to a fresh one and put it in her ear. “Hmm…100 *F exactly. Tim’s gonna worry.” He said to himself as he put the thermometer away and stroked her cheek. Belle squirmed a bit and Azalea whimpered and that gave him an idea. “ _What if I use my freeze breath to help cool them down? It’d help bring the fevers down. But would that make them worse? Oh boy…_ ” Belle coughed again and clung to her sister. Kon made his decision and gently blew on them Azalea sighing a bit and Belle calming down.

            Tim watched from the doorway as Kon cooled the girls down. “ _He’s got the right idea. We need to cool them…hehe…he looks so handsome…No. Not now. The girls are sick._ ” He thought to himself. Kon looked up and grinned, “Hey you gonna help? Or just stand there and be handsome?” Tim chuckled and walked over and took Belle gently. “I called Tam. Told her I was staying home to take care of the girls. Did you take their temperatures?” “Yes I did. Az’s fever is 99.2 and Belle’s 100.” Tim looked down at Belle and kissed her head. “Guess you did get my weak immune system.” He walked over to the second rocking chair and sat down and started rocking.

            Azalea opened her eyes and stared at her dad her eyes normally an impossible shade of blue dulled by sickness. “Goo…” Kon got up and retrieved her binky and attached it to her onsie. “There you go.’ He looked at Tim who was softly talking to Belle “Hey sweetie. Don’t worry daddy’s gonna take care of you. I promise.” Kon smiled and looked at Azalea whose gaze was on her sister now and kon felt the wisps of TTK come off her as if trying to reach out to her sister and let her know she’s safe. ‘Good girl Azalea.” He said as he helped by extend her reach with his own. Tim chuckled when he felt the TTK wrap around him and Belle.

            Belle coughed and wrapped her own wisps around her and Tim’s arms as if making a cocoon. “You wanna be a butterfly Ma Belle?” Tim asked slowly getting up to check if they had any infant medicine. “Tim? I can go to the store if we don’t.” Kon said as he watched. “I know. But I wanna double check. Also I think we can give them ibuprofen if we use the uncoated tablets but I’ll double check that. Ah ha!” He pulls out a bottle of medicine in grape flavor for infants. “Kon can you find the bulb syringe?” Kon looked at the girls and KNEW they’d have fight on their hands. “Ok.” He agrees as he sets azalea back in the crib.

            Kon goes to get the bulb syringe and the saline drops while Tim sits down with Belle reading the instructions on the medicine. “I’m gonna give Azalea the drops ok?” he said while picking her back up and going to the other chair. “Ok. I’ll see if I can get Belle to take her medicine.” He looked at Tim a bit puzzled “Tim. If she’s congested that makes it hard for her to breathe and eat right?” Tim blinked and started a bit “Oh right…Stupid…Right. Sorry…” Kon leaned over and kissed his cheek “It’s ok. You’re allowed to be worried Tim.” Tim sighed and watched his husband give Azalea the saline drops in her nose to help break up the mucus. “I’m not. I’m terrified. What if they get worse?” Kon gently switched the girls and gave Belle the drops, “If they do? We ask for help. Ok?” Tim nodded and stroked Azalea’s cheek. She coughed a bit but then snuggled into him causing him to smile. Belle snuggled closer to Kon trying to stay close to her dad’s overly warm body.

            “She like you Tim. Always trying to get warm.” Kon said softly, Tim chuckled and let Azalea hold his finger and he felt how strong her grip was, “And Az’s strong like you and doesn’t want to let go.” Kon smiled and once again leaned over to kiss his husband on the cheek. Tim returned the gesture softly. Belle sneezed and kon rubbed her nose with a soft tissue to clean her face up before using the bulb syringe to clean out her nose.

Belle squirmed trying to get away. “Hey it’s ok baby girl. It’s ok. This isn’t going to hurt you. “Kon told her the whole time using his TTK to wrap her in another layer of warmth. Once he finished he handed belle to Tim and went to clean the bulb syringe. Tim held his daughters gently watching them try to hold each other. “You two really love to be close…My sweet little girls.” He put the binky near Azalea’s mouth to see if she wanted it and she grabbed for it weakly. “Ok here you go my sweet flower.” He gently put it in her mouth and soon she was suckling contently.

Kon came back and picked up Azalea. “You gave her her meds Tim?” Tim smacked himself in his forehead. “No. I haven’t given either of them their meds.” Belle coughed and Tim quickly got the medicine and gave her some coaxing her to eat it. “I know it tastes yucky but you have to take it sweetie….it’s ok….” Once she had taken her dose he wipes her mouth and held her closer. “Good girl Belle. I’m sorry I forgot.”

Belle put her thumb in her mouth and started to suck. “What you want your binky too?” She looked at him her eyes so dull and his heart broke again as he got the binky and clip attaching it to her and got her to take it. Kon had gotten Azalea to take her medicine and now stood beside Tim and looked at Belle. “Want me to get a couple washcloths? Maybe we can get them to nap then? Or should we risk feeding them?” He asked as the girls sucked on their binkies. “I think we should let them nap.” Tim responded as he put Belle into the crib and then Azalea covering them with their blankets.

“Alright.” Kon said before heading to the bathroom.  Tim got the girls’ their teddy bears and set them in the crib before picking up his cell phone and calling Damian. “Tt…what is it Akh?” Tim took a deep breath before replying “Damian I need you to run the company for a while.” There was a pause before Damian spoke again, “I’m on a deadline Tim. Why?” “The girls are sick. I need you to take care of the company for a few days is all….Damian…please.” He heard his brother sigh “Ok I’ll do it Akh. How are they?” “Both are congested. Belle’s worse. Az is fine…I’m scared.” Damian looked at the photo of his nieces sleeping on top of Tim’s chest “They’re strong Tim.” “I know…but Belle’s possibly got my weak immune system.” “I see. Don’t worry Akh. They’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Damian.” “No problem. Bye.” “Bye.” Tim hung up and sat down in a rocking chair his head in his hands. “ _Ok. It’s ok Tim. The girls will be fine! Damian’ll run WE for a few days until they get better. Kon’ll stay home too. It’s FINE!”_ He got up quickly and went to find his own meds before Kon had to deal with Tim being “sick” as well.

Kon walked in to see the girls alone “Hey…Do you two know where your dad went?” he asked while laying the cloths on their foreheads. Azalea stayed quiet while Belle whimpered.  Tim walked back in and saw kon. “Oh…hey…I um…” Kon held him, “Bad Day?” Tim shook his head “It was about to be. Damian’s going to handle WE.” Kon ran a hand in his husband’s hair, “That’s good. Now let’s get you something to eat ok?” He grabbed the baby monitor and turned it and the one in the crib on. Tim tucked the girls in more and kissed their heads. “Sleep well my treasures.”

Kon stroked their cheeks and kissed them. “Sweet dreams girls.” He led Tim out and down stairs to the kitchen so he could make his husband something to eat.


End file.
